The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to run time dependency resolution.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is a computing system. Computing systems may vary in complexity from a single processor operating in relative isolation to large networks of interconnected processors. The interconnected processors may be in close proximity to each other or separated by great distances both physically and as distance is measured in computer networking terms. The interconnected processors may also work together in a closely cooperative fashion or in a loose weakly coupled fashion. Because technology and processing needs and requirements may vary between different applications, the structure and arrangement of the computing system may vary significantly between two different computing systems. The flexibility in computing systems allows them to be configured for both specific users, specific uses, or for more general purposes. Computing system may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information based on the needs of the users and the applications.
Additionally, some examples of computing systems include non-transient, tangible machine-readable media that include executable code that when run by one or more processors, may cause the one or more processors to perform the steps of methods described herein. Some common forms of machine readable media include, for example, floppy disk, flexible disk, hard disk, magnetic tape, any other magnetic medium, CD-ROM, any other optical medium, punch cards, paper tape, any other physical medium with patterns of holes, RAM, PROM, EPROM, FLASH-EPROM, any other memory chip or cartridge, and/or any other medium from which a processor or computer is adapted to read.
Computing systems generally rely on one or more software components to deliver the services and information required by users and other systems. Software components typically work in cooperation with other software components and in many cases depend on the presence of these other software components in order to function properly. This reliance may often be managed by identifying and tracking the dependencies of one software component on others. As software components become increasingly more portable and flexible and are required to operate on different types of computing platforms, the handling of dependencies may become more complex as each computing platform may create different dependencies for the software components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved dependency handling methods and systems for software components.